The Lost, Found
by clace8525
Summary: 10 year old Clarissa Fairchild was kidnapped at a park. The small town of Idris went into distress. But her family was never the same. Now,6 years later a guy got busted for pimping out girls. Those girls got to come home. One of them was the red head that the town has lost.
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

 ** _Jon's pov_**

In a small town, everyone knows everyone. If you say something bad about someone, or if you are a couple, or if you steal anything, not even 5 second later, everyone already knows.

Almost all of the time though it goes away in a week or so, all the staring, and whispering. But not all of the time.

Me and my family are use to all of the stares we get though, it has been 6 years, so it's kinda like our second nature to get stared at.

I'm in my senior year of high school now, while Maia, one of my little sister's, is in her Junior year. We are both popular in school. I am the captain of the football team, and Maia is the captain of the cheerleading team

If my other sister was here, i know that she would be on the cheerleading team, and the soccer team, hell she might have been even the captain of the soccer team.

I sighed as i pulled up to my house. Me and Maia had to stay after school for practice. We have a big game coming up. Jace and Jordan are when staying the night tonight because of the game

Even though they practically live at my house. We all live on the same block anyways, Alec, Jordan, Jace, izzy, Magnus, Simon, me, and Maia. That's how we became best friend's

"You thinking about her to?"asked Maia from beside me. i nodded my head and looked at her

"today's her birthday Maia, but she's not here" i looked down at my hands as she rubbed my back

"i miss her too Jon, hell the whole town misses her, she was like the light to the whole town. She will come back Jon, our little sister is a fighter" i nodded

After about a minute she got out of the car, clearly knowing that i wanted to be alone. She would have been 16 today, or is 16 today. That's the thing though no one knows if she's alive or dead

She was 10 when it happened. Me, her, Maia, Alec, izzy, Jace, Jordan, Magnus, and Simon was all outside, at the park by our house ,one day, playing soccer.

She was domination us all in the game, but she got thirsty. She went over to the benches, where our bags were.

i didn't think anything would happen, she was loved by everyone, she was the nicest person in town, she wouldn't even kill a fly because she said that they were just like us, they need air, food, water, and shelter to live.

When i turned to see if she was coming back, because she was taking to long... she was gone

We looked everywhere, talked to anyone who might have seen anything, but no one did, my mom had already called the cops.

After about 6 months, the case for missing 10 year old Clarissa, Clary, Fairchild, went cold.

They had stopped looking for her. Everyone was devastated. My mom was a single parent so she went down hill.

Me and Maia took care of our selves for about a year, until our moms best friend, Luke, came back from the army. He got her out of the slump that she was in, and she started to live again and take care of us

They got married about three years ago. They also had a kid, Kyle, who is 2 years old. I was mad at my mom for the longest time for having another child, because i thought that she was trying to replace Clary.

until i realized that no one could replace her

i got out of my car and started to walk up to the door. When i walked in, my mom was in the kitchen, making dinner probably, while Kyle and Maia was in the living room. Luke was a work still

"honey are you ok, you look like you spaced out" i looked at my mom, and nodded. I knew that she knew what my problem was because i could she the same one in her eyes

 _Her daughter is turning 16 today. My little sister_

"yeah... yeah I'm fine" i went over and hugged her. I soon felt my shirt get wet and i knew that she was crying, but i don't care, because i knew that at that moment i was getting her shirt wet to

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this story. love ya ;-)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

 **clarys** ** _pov_**

When i was little, i always wanted to be a artist, and i still do. I love how i can capture any scene on a piece of paper, and it can tell a whole story

But with the way my papers are turning out to be, i don't think anyone would want them.

i was sitting on the top of the small bunk bed, in the small room that has 3 other bunk beds in it, drawing the latest think that happened to me

Which would be when i got whipped in the celler by _him_ , because i stood up for Lily. She is the little girl that was born into this life, not tooken like me

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Helen, Lily's mom, my best friend, and one of the girls that was taken. She climbed up to me and put her arms around me.

Helen is 21, and she is like a mother to me. I miss my mom so much, but i an happy that she is here with me

"Yeah, I'm fine" i put my papers under my pillow, " has Aline and Miley came back yet" Aline and Miley are also people that live in the room with me and Helen.

Raphael, the _him_ i was referring to, got a call about some guy that wanted a three sum. He made Aline and Miley go

"No not yet, I'm kinda worried they been gone for about 3 hours" i nodded

"Mommy, Aunt Clary?"

"Up here Lil" a minute or so later, the little 6 year olds head popped up to the top of the bed. She smiled at us

"Mommy, can we go play outside?" I heard Helen sigh. We weren't allowed outside all that much, unless we were bought for a night or so.

Camille, that person that sleeps in the bed under me, walked in looking scared. Our eyes met, and i new that it was my turn.

All of the girls were over protective of me since i was the littlest that was tooken. I was 10 while the rest of them were either 12 or 14.

I once asked Raphael why he took me, and he said that i was loved by everyone, and didn't see a thing wrong with anyone, and that i was beautiful and tiny.

I got off of the bed, and started for the door, but before i opened it, we all heard yelling from down the stairs and it wasn't _his_.

Helen, Lilly, Camille, and i all got in the corner of the room, huddled up together "what's happening Mommy, I'm scared" whimpered Lily

"I know baby, it's going to be ok" us three girls looked at each other, then back at the little child, shaking in her mom's arms.

Just then the door got kicked in and two cops came in with Aline and Miley, Lilly screamed, while hellen tried to comfort her

"It's ok girls, you can come out, your safe now" said one of the cops on a sweet voice, but we were hesitant. _What if it's a trick?_ "It's ok, the person that called _him_ for me and Miley, was a cop, it's safe" said Aline. We slowly came out, and a girl and a guy cop was there their with kind smiles on their faces, but then the guy cop gasped.

" _Clary_?" i hid behind Helen "Clary is it really you"

"Who are you, and her do you know Clary"demanded Helen

"My name's Luke" i then remembered the farm house, when i was little we always went there

"Luke" i whispered, i moved from behind Helen and looked at him, he had tears in his eyes

"Yeah, I'm Luke, come on let's get you guys home" he said looking at all of us, but then he looked back at me " let's go home" we all smiled a like, with tears in our eyes

"Does this mean i get to go outside for more then a minute Mommy" asked Lily

"Yes baby, this means that we are free"

 ** _Jon's POV_**

After practice, we all were in the living room with my mom, watching tv

"Where Luke at?" agreed izzy

"He's at work still" i answered, she nodded. Today was Jace's birthday, but he didn't want anything, like always, but to have a movie night, so we are.

After our second movie, in walked Luke "hey honey, we are watching divergent, do you-"

"There is something that happened at with today" he said cutting off my mom, who was now looking worried

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" he sighed and sat down next to her, i paused the movie, _this better be good_. "We found a guy that was selling girls got a day or so for sex-"

"so he was pimping them out?" asked Jace, Luke nodded

"Me and my partner got the girls out" he finished

"That's good, but what did that have to do with us?"asked my mom

"The girls were token, kidnapped, and" he stopped and sighed, while i was on the edge of my seat,"one of the girls was Clary... we found Clary"

 **what did you think? sorry it took me forever to write this. But I'd i get 4 more reviews, the next one will be out faster. love ya ;-)**


End file.
